


Day 23: Alone / Power Outage

by mrs_d



Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [23]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blackouts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: She should have told Lucifer no when he asked that morning, before the reality of her day had sunk in, when the power outage was new, and things seemed optimistic. But she didn’t really want to go home and sit alone in the dark, either.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947496
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Day 23: Alone / Power Outage

Chloe was halfway to the elevator before she remembered. “Shit,” she muttered. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, only to discover that she had no signal. 

Of course she didn’t. She was in the underground lot at Lux, beneath tons of concrete and steel. Plus, the networks were overloaded on account of the blackout, so even if she could get a signal, she wasn’t sure her call would go through. 

She sighed. Just looking at the entrance to the stairwell made her more tired. She’d had a long day — the LAPD was in all-hands mode, so everyone was pulled off active cases and working the streets. She’d walked a beat today for the first time in years, checking up on people, keeping the peace. It had been a good day, a good reminder of why she’d wanted to become a cop in the first place, but it was also a long day, and an exhausting one, especially without her partner.

She was very, very tempted to get back in her car and leave. She shouldn’t have come here at all, really. She should have told Lucifer no when he asked that morning, before the reality of her day had sunk in, when the power outage was new, and things seemed optimistic. But she didn’t really want to go home, either. Dan had Trixie this week, since it was summer vacation, and Maze was out of state, so Chloe would be there alone. In the dark. She supposed she could light some candles and read a book, maybe soak her sore muscles in a bath. She could call Lucifer later to explain. 

But he’d be worried if he didn’t hear from her, and she’d driven all the way here already, through the nightmare that was traffic right now. She had to at least try and let him know what happened before she took off.

She left the parking lot to find the sidewalk bathed in the last light of the setting sun. A lot of pedestrians were out and about, enjoying the sun before night set in, she supposed, but the entrance to Lux was shuttered. With no lights and no air conditioning, operating a business tonight was too risky, even for Lucifer. 

When she still couldn’t find a signal, she circled the building, holding her phone up and out like it was one of those scanner things that Ella had for her _Star Trek_ cosplay. Finally, on the far side, where the luster of Hollywood faded into plain concrete and a handful of scraggly trees, Chloe got a few bars and dialled Lucifer’s number. 

“Hello darling,” he said when he picked up. “Are you on your way at last?”

“I’m here, actually,” said Chloe. “Out back. But, listen, without the elevator, I don’t know how I’m gonna get to you. I think I might just go home, or you could come down, and we could go back to my place?”

Lucifer didn’t answer, and Chloe held the phone out from her ear to see if the call had dropped. It hadn’t, it was still connected. “Hello?” she said.

A rustle of wind hit her suddenly, making her hair whip into her face. She brushed it aside just in time to see her partner land in front of her. 

Once upon a time, her life was normal, she thought, as Lucifer tucked his enormous shining wings away. 

“Hi,” she said. She glanced around. “Um, aren’t you worried somebody’s gonna see you?”

Lucifer shrugged. “This spot’s usually empty,” he replied. “Actually, that’s why I thought you chose it.”

“Chose— no,” Chloe said. “This is just where I could get enough bars to call you.”

“Oh. Well, call it a happy coincidence, then,” said Lucifer. “Shall we go up?”

“Um,” said Chloe. Her eyes slid upwards where the balcony of the penthouse was a faint white line around the top of the building. 

“You’re not afraid of heights, too, are you?” he asked.

“No,” Chloe answered. “Not like Dan is. I just... I don’t know if I feel....”

 _Safe,_ she wanted to say, but she was afraid that he’d take it the wrong way. They’d gotten past her initial fear of him, but she suspected it was still a sore spot, and she really didn’t want to poke it. 

“You know I’d never let you fall,” Lucifer said, more earnest than she might have expected, like the words had more weight than she could know. 

“I know,” said Chloe, relieved when he seemed to take her at her word. “It’s just... scary, that’s all.”

“It’ll be quick,” he reassured her. “Less than a minute.” Then he got a familiar glint in his eyes. “Or, you could climb the stairs and have considerably less energy for what I’ve got planned for us.”

“Or I could go home alone,” Chloe sighed, but he met her eyes skeptically, and she knew he’d won. “All right. Just this once.” 

Lucifer grinned and took her in his arms, but made no promises. 


End file.
